kingsofoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kings and Queens
King in the North Rickard Stark The 19 year old king of the North, he resides in Winterfell and is known as The Young Wolf. Daemon Stark is the crown prince of the North and heir to the throne. Small Council * Grand Steward - Daemon Stark * Grand Armskeeper - Lord Edric Mormont * Grand Treasurer '''- Lord Simon Poole * '''Grand Arbiter - To Be Determined * Grand Surveillant '- ''To be Determined * '''Grand Admiral - Lord Edwyle Manderly * Grand Maester - Maester Lorin King of the Mountain and Vale Lyn Arryn Recently come into his crown, he resides in the Eyrie. Ronnel Arryn is the kings uncle and heir to the throne. Small Council * Lord Steward '- Lord Ronnel Arryn * '''Master-at-Arms '- To Be Determined * 'Lord Justiciar '- To Be Determined * 'Lord Spymaster '- To Be Determined * 'Lord Admiral - '''Lord Jaime Grafton * '''Grand Maester '- To Be determined King of the Isles and Rivers Harras Hoare The King of Salt and Rock, he is the captain of the Iron Fleet and resides on Great Wyk. Harwin Hoare is younger brother to the king and heir to the Iron Islands and Riverlands. Small Council * '''Lord of Rock - Andrik Harlaw * Lord of Salt '- Gormund Goodbrother * '''Bow of the Iron King '- Chatana Zso * '''Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet - Dagon Greyjoy * High Prophet of the Drowned God '- Wulfgar the Wet King of the West Tommen Lannister The King of the Rock is the richest man in Westeros, and he resides in the great fortress of Casterly Rock. Loren Lannister is younger brother to the king and heir of the Westerlands. Small Council * '''Steward/Castellan '- * 'Master-at-Arms '- * '''Master of Coin - * Master of Laws - * Master of Whispers '''- * '''Master of Ships - * Grand Maester - Queen of Dragonstone Rhaenys Targaryen She escaped the Doom of Valyria, and her reach currently extends to Driftmark, Claw Isle, and Cracklaw point. Her seat is Dragonstone. Aryth Targaryen is younger brother to the queen, he is the heir to the throne and the future brother-husband of the queen. Small Council * Steward/Castellan '- * '''Master-at-Arms '- Daegon Velaryon * 'Master of Coin '- * 'Master of Laws '- * 'Master of Whispers '- * 'Master of Ships '- * 'Dragon Priest '- The Storm Queen Argella Durrandon Eldest child of Arlan II, she is the current Queen of the Stormland and Lady of the Marches. Her seat is Storm's End. Alerie Durrandon is younger sister to the queen, she is the heir to the throne and the Lady of Storm's End. Small Council * '''Lord Minister - Lord Byren Buckler * Lord Defender - Ser Kennos Wylde * Lord Capital - Lord Harlan Grandison * Lord Edict - Lord Edmure Tarth * Lord Intrigue - Vacant * Lord Maritime - Lord Meryn Estermont * Lord Scholar - Maester Bayard King of the Reach Theobald II Gardener The second of his name, he is the King of the Reach and Lord of the Marches. Myranda Gardener is Theobald's only child, she is the Princess of the Reach and heir to the Oakenseat. Small Council * Keeper of the Garden - Ser Artys Tyrell * Grand Master of the O.K.G.H '''- Myranda Gardener (Ser Leo Gardener) * '''Keeper of the Bronze Thorns - Ser Beric Shermer * Lord of the Green Purse - Lord Gerion Hightower * Most Honourable Justiciar - Ser Harold Gardener * Master of the Rose's Thorns '''- Lord Gerald Peake * '''Shipmaster General - Lord Nathanial Hewett * Maester - Maester Kyle * Grand Wisdom '''- Grand Wisdom Willard * '''Lords Spiritual - The High Septon, Septon Terrence, Septon Barth, Lady Graceford * Keeper of the King's Seal - Lord Harold Lyberr * Dapifer to the Blackwater '''- Lord Hugh Roxton = Prince of Dorne Olyvar Martell The direct descendant of Mors and Nymeria, he is the current Prince of Dorne and his seat is the Old Palace at Sunspear. Trystane Martell is the eldest son of the prince and heir to the Dornish crown. Small Council * '''Grand Seneschal - * High Protector - * Lord Caliph - * Chief Magistrate - * Regent Surveil - * Master Navarch '''- * '''Maester Premier -